Lord Voldemort's Slave
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: “How does it feel, Miss Granger, to see your precious Golden Boy, the only one wanting me to fight this, the only one left to support my cause?” They thought Harry was dead. But the truth is much worse.
1. Part One

**Title: **Lord Voldemort's Slave

**Author:** gorgeousbowneyes

**Beta's:** Slyth Slytherdor, AgRose. (Thanks heaps guys!) 

**Rating:**M 

**Summary:**"How does it feel, Miss Granger, to see your precious Golden Boy, the only one wanting me to fight this, the only one left to support my cause?" They thought Harry was dead. But the truth is much worse.

**Warnings:** Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, BDSM, D/s, M/M, Dubious Consent, Violence

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

**AN:**At the end

_**Lord Voldemort's Slave**_

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

**Part One**

Hermione looked about the room, wand hanging loosely in her hand, as the raiding party she was leading swarmed around her and into the room. 

A throne was situated at the end of the spacious room, enormous in size and highly decorated in jewels and wooden carvings. Seated in the throne, surprisingly, was the monster they had been searching for. Hermione would have thought that he knew they were on to him and fled by now. She was expecting the place to be deserted after one of her team members had screwed up and revealed their position when they were closing in on the manor. But maybe Voldemort was tired of running, and wanted all this to end. There was no other explanation for why he stuck around. 

A final battle at last.

She approached the throne, cautious of the Death Eaters in the room, however most, if not all, had been captured by her team. There were only two figures who had not yet been detained, and they were both right in front of her, in front of this throne, with all its grandeur.

However, she didn't recognise the second figure. One was Voldemort, he still lounged over his throne like this was some big party. The other had his back turned to her, was facing Voldemort and whispering to him urgently, although how much attention the Dark Lord payed to this person she didn't know. He looked bored. 

The man whispering to Voldemort suddenly stopped his murmurs, and from where he was kneeling in front of the Dark Lord, his head of black hair fell forward and into his hands, almost as if he was _sobbing_. The muscles of his bare back rippled as he heaved a sob, and she could finally hear the sound of it. The man was seriously weeping. She noticed the tight black leather pants and boots he was wearing, noticing specifically his lack of a shirt. He was attractive from behind. She wondered who it could possibly be. 

She kept walking until she was but a few steps from standing exactly behind the weeping man. Now that she was closer she noticed the thin white lines down his tanned back and recognised them as whip scars. She desperately wanted to know who this was, but there were things that needed to be taken care of first. 

"Voldemort," she said, brave and proud, not scared to utter the name. "All of your followers are captured. Do you surrender?"

Voldemort looked to her face and held her gaze, then broke it to look back down at the man at his feet. He once more looked to her, his gaze unreadable and blank. 

"Voldemort, if you do not answer me, I will be forced to use defensive magic upon your person," Hermione stated, starting to feel a little uneasy because of how unresponsive Voldemort was. 

Voldemort straightened up in his throne, and leaned forward. His hand reached out and patted the kneeling man's head. The man immediately was responsive and ceased the sounds of weeping, moving his head as if he was enjoying being stroked like an animal. 

Finally, Voldemort looked back up to Hermione. "Why is it they send not much more than a girl to bring me into the Ministry's custody?" he queried. 

"That's none of your concern, Voldemort. Do you surrender? Or will this need to be a fight to the death? Don't be stupid Voldemort, you are surrounded by Aurors and Law Enforcement Squad, there is no way you would get out of here alive."

"Surrender, hmm. It's strange, is it not, that it would be so much easier to give up. You want me to," Voldemort said, acknowledging Hermione with a tilt of his head, "and I believe that I should. There's nothing left in this for me. But there is yet one who thinks I should fight til the end. Isn't it strange that the one who _should_ support you most, Hermione Granger, is the one who wants me to retain my dignity and my pride, to fight to the death because I am the mighty Lord Voldemort. He doesn't want me to surrender so easily." Voldemort looked to the man at his feet.

Voldemort's hand had continued to stroke through the black locks of the man's hair, and as he finished his sentence, his demeanour suddenly changed. He took firm grip of the man's hair and pulled him to his knees so their eyes were level. He looked into the eyes of the man, although Hermione could only see Voldemort's face. It said enough. She could see pain there, but also cruelty, domination and lust.

Suddenly, Voldemort was kissing the man in front of him. It was vicious, leaving the unknown man no time to breathe, he was being devoured. They broke away and as they did so, Voldemort spun the man around to face the rest of the room. He jerked the man's head back and pushed away his fringe. 

The first thing Hermione recognised was the green eyes. She looked then to where Voldemort was pushing away his hair, and saw the scar that was unique to only one person. Harry Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, extending a hand out to him and taking a step forward. 

"Ah-ah, not so fast now, Miss Granger," Voldemort said in a soft but evil voice. 

"Harry, oh dear Merlin, we thought you were dead!" Hermione exclaimed, her hands going to her face and covering her mouth as her eyes welled with tears.

"How does it feel, Miss Granger, to see your precious Golden Boy, the only one wanting me to fight this, the only one left to support my cause?" Voldemort was rough, handling Harry like a piece of his property. Harry was still kneeling, but facing the room now, with Voldemort sitting on the throne behind him, holding his head back with on hand, the other roaming his bare chest. 

Hermione looked on in horror. She couldn't seem to comprehend what Voldemort was telling her, and so remained silent.

"He's a good little pet, this one," Voldemort said, looking down at Harry. "Took a while to beat the defiance out of him, but he slowly got there. He worships me, this one does. One would even go so far as to think he loves me. Stupid pet. I should have seen it earlier and trained that out of you too, but alas this side of you didn't show up until my life was in danger, which doesn't happen very often, I can assure you." His hand had moved to stroke down the side of Harry's cheek. 

"But pet, you know that this has to happen. It's over." 

"No!" It was the first time Hermione had seen Harry say anything. "Please, Master, no! You can't give in!"

"Now, now, pet, where is this defiance coming from? I thought we were past this long ago. You obey me, point blank, no matter what I tell you to do. You never say no to me!" With that Voldemort struck Harry across the face, sending him sprawling forward onto his hands and knees. 

Hermione gasped and went as if to help him, but she was kept back by a vicious stare from Voldemort. She saw Harry give a sob, and turned back to his master, still on his hands and knees.

"Please, Master, don't surrender." He murmured in a broken voice. He was clinging onto Voldemort's leg now and pushing his face into the material of Voldemort's robes. 

"Ah, now he's onto the begging. Why is this so important to you my pet, that you would risk further punishment and humiliation? Or perhaps you think you can be defiant because the light side is here and you'll soon be out of my care?"

"No! That's not it at all Master. I-I-I just don't want you to surrender. It's n-n-not like you. And I don't want to be s-s-separated from you!" He let out a sob.

Voldemort leaned down and brought Harry's face out of his robes, and put a finger under his chin. He pulled upwards with that finger until Harry was rising towards him, and was finally on his feet. He brought Harry's face forward and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his lips. It was almost bitter sweet to watch. 

"Harry, pet, don't resist this. It's what has to happen." With that he pushed Harry from him, sending him once more to the ground, only this time he landed on his back. "Stay down, pet," Voldemort said in a hushed voice. Harry didn't move.

Voldemort slowly stood to his feet, drawing his wand from inside his robes. Immediately the room was on guard, watching his every movement closely for any sign that he was about to use his wand. But instead he simply threw the wand to the ground and it rolled to a stop in front of Hermione's feet. 

"I surrender."

Hermione was almost too shocked to move. But instinct told her she should pick up his wand before the Dark Lord changed his mind, took it back up again and cursed her. She hurriedly scooped it up and passed it to an officer standing by her side. "Don't let that wand out of your sight," she commanded him.

Voldemort had moved over the form of Harry lying in front of his throne and was holding his hands out towards her in a sign that he had nothing up his sleeves. She cautiously moved forward and performed a binding spell on his wrists, along with a full body bind. She indicated for Aurors to come forward and take Lord Voldemort into custody. 

She waited until the Aurors had removed Voldemort and the most prominent Death Eaters from the vicinity before moving forward to the area in front of the throne. Harry still lay where Voldemort had sent him sprawling, unmoving. 

She walked to his side and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open at her touch and his brilliant green eyes met hers. It took a while for him to realise who it was he was looking at, and when it finally clicked, he turned his head in shame. 

"Harry..." Hermione said softly, not really knowing what to say to him. 

Harry continued to stare at the ground, just lying there in front of the throne. 

"Harry, please, look at me. Say something, anything!"

He finally looked back to the worried form of Hermione. 

"You were my friend once..." He said, in a hushed voice. 

"Yes...Harry please, I'm still your friend. I'm Hermione...you remember me don't you?"

"Hermione..." He said the name like it was foreign to him. "No, you're just trying to confuse me. Master will punish me if he finds me talking to you. Go away!"

"Harry, please, Voldemort is gone, he's not your master anymore. You're free."

Harry looked sharply at her. "What do you mean?"

"Voldemort surrendered. He's captured and will be tried for his crimes, probably given the Dementor's Kiss or at least sent to Azkaban for life. Maybe they'll even send him through the Veil..."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, suddenly jumping to his feet. "No, he promised me he'd never surrender, that he'd never give up. No, this can't be right."

"Harry don't you understand? You're not his slave, his pet anymore. You're free to live your life as you please." 

"My life? My life belongs to my Master."

"Dear Merlin, he's done an excellent job brainwashing you," Hermione exclaimed in frustration. She tried to concentrate, how many years had it been since Harry had disappeared? Four years. In that time, Harry had turned into someone unrecognizable as an individual. She turned to an Auror, tears swimming in her eyes. 

"Send for the medical team, Harry will need to be taken to St Mungo's ... He doesn't know who he is or his own worth anymore."

The Auror nodded, compassion in his eyes for Hermione's predicament, and rushed off to find someone from the medical team. 

Hermione turned back to Harry, who had turned to sit by the empty throne. He was muttering something under his breath. 

"What's that you're saying Harry?" she said as she approached him once more. 

He ignored her but continued to mutter. As she came closer, what he was saying became clearer.

"Mustn't leave. Master will be back for me. He wouldn't leave me. I'm a good pet, he'll be back for me. I'll just stay right here and he'll be back for me."

Hermione turned away from the small form of her best friend; she couldn't stand it any longer. The tears began to spill from her eyes and she sobbed once, until she wiped the tears away, quickly covering any weakness she might have displayed, if only briefly. She saw a few people from the medical team approaching and indicated that she should speak with them first. She quickly relayed all the interaction she'd had with Harry so far, and they looked over her shoulder at the once thought dead Harry Potter. 

"He could be difficult to remove from here," one of the medical team pointed out. 

"What choice do we have? He can't stay here, he'll have to be transported to St Mungo's , to the fourth floor, I presume," another commented. 

"Yes, quite right, he looks like he'll be a long term patient," said the third.

"But how are we going to – "

"Will you three SHUT UP!" Hermione burst out. "Stop talking about him like he's some – some – some creature to be dealt with! He's a human being for crying out loud!" Hermione rubbed a hand over her face to calm down. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. But he's my best friend, it's hard enough seeing him like this, let alone you lot talking about him that way, so desensitised."

The woman in the group stepped over to her and took hold of one of her shoulders. "Dear, I think you're too emotionally attached here to be making proper decisions. Maybe you should step away and assign someone else to oversee this. It's very emotional to find someone you love like this, and for them to not recognise you, or not care if they recognise you." She started pulling Hermione away, walking with her to the doors of the room. "Take some time out, don't worry, everything will be fine." Hermione gulped and nodded. The Healer was right, she was too close to the situation. 

"Shirks!" she called out, and an Auror she trusted turned at the sound of his name and made his way over to her. 

"Commander Granger?" 

"I need you to oversee the removal of Harry Potter to St Mungo's for me. I would do it myself, but... Well."

"Of course. If you need anything else, let me know, OK?"

"Sure. And Shirks?" He looked back from where he was making his way down the room. "Thank you. Don't let any harm come to him."

"You're welcome, and I won't." 

She nodded in response. 

Hermione moved over to the side of the room and slid to the floor, her face in her hands. She had long ago grieved the death of Harry, and to find him now alive, it was something she didn't expect. It had shaken her to the bone and she really didn't know how to deal with this. Plus they finally captured Voldemort, and the war was over. She wept for joy, and she wept in sadness, it was all over, Harry was alive, but would he ever be the same again?

She heard screams and she looked up to see them dragging Harry out of the room, wrapped in a straight jacked, him putting up a fight at being removed from Voldemort's domain. They finally got him outside, most of the reconnaissance party halted to watch the commotion as Harry Potter, Voldemort's slave, was removed from the hall and apparated away to St Mungo's. 

Hermione's tears fell harder at the scene Harry made. Surely he didn't want to be with Voldemort that much?

AN: Hello again! I realise I'm accumulating a massive amount of unfinished stories, which I don't actually have time to finish. However, this story is only in two parts, with the second part already complete and just waiting for me to post. So do not fear, this story is already finished and you wont have to wait too long for an update! Please Review and tell me what you think, as this idea has been mulling around my mind for a great amount of time! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Part Two

**Title: **Lord Voldemort's Slave

**Author:** gorgeousbowneyes

**Betas: **Slyth Slytherdor, AgRose. (Thanks heaps guys!)

**Rating: **M+

**Summary: **"How does it feel, Miss Granger, to see your precious Golden Boy, the only one wanting me to fight this, the only one left to support my cause?" They thought Harry was dead. But the truth is much worse.

**Warnings:** Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, BDSM, D/s, M/M, Dubious Consent, Violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form, I'm just using JK Rowling's characters for my own entertainment and no copyright was intended.

**AN: **At the end

_**Lord Voldemort's Slave**_

_**By gorgeousbowneyes**_

**Part Two:**

* * *

Hermione took in a deep breath, and knocked on the hospital door.

"Enter," said a soft voice from within. She pushed the door open and walked into the hospital room containing her best friend, Harry Potter.

"Hey Harry," she said softly.

"Hi Hermione."

"How are you feeling today?" She was rather optimistic this morning. He had been responding well the last few weeks, becoming more and more human, much like his old self.

"I'm quite good, actually," he replied. He looked up and their eyes met. There was still something off about his eyes, something not quite right with them. But Hermione supposed they would always be like that now, after all Harry had been through.

"That's excellent to hear," she said, a little too much enthusiasm in her voice.

"They say I'll be discharged within the week."

"What? Why, that's excellent news Harry!"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm not crazy enough for this ward anymore. They want me to get back into society and try living normally again. All they'll require is that I come by once a week for regular Healer appointments so they can monitor my mental state."

"But that's a good thing Harry. We've all been dying to see you get back on your feet again. Wait til I tell the Weasleys, I'm sure there will be a big party to welcome you home. They'll be so excited."

"Hmm, yeah."

"What's the matter, Harry? Something's bothering you."

"Well, it's not that I'm not excited to leave. It's just I don't know where to go... I haven't got a home anymore to go to."

"Don't be silly! You'll come to my place. Or to the Weasley's. Where ever you want to go. You do have family, Harry."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Hermione."

"It'll all be OK Harry, you'll see."

"Mmm."

* * *

"Hey look, Mum, there he is! Harry's coming out now!" Ron exclaimed, motioning to his mother to come see.

Mrs Weasley and Ron were here at St Mungo's with Hermione to pick up Harry, a few days later.

"Oh bless the heavens, it's so good to see him up and walking about, just like normal again!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, rushing forward to greet Harry as he walked towards them. She engulfed him in a tight hug when they were close enough to do so.

Hermione and Ron finally caught up to Mrs Weasley and when she eventually let him go, both gave him a hug as well.

"The paperwork's all finalized. I'm officially sane and discharged," Harry said meekly.

"Harry, it's wonderful news!" There were tears in Mrs Weasley's eyes as she spoke. "It's so good to have you back! You know I love you like you were my own son don't you?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley," Harry replied. "I'm so glad you think of me that way."

"Oh!" she sobbed and drew him into another tight hug. She finally let him go, but still held onto his arm. The four of them made their way out of St Mungo's and back to the Burrow. Harry's magic was still there, but it was weak after not using it for so long. He side-along apparated with Mrs Weasley who refused to let go of him, and he didn't mind her holding on so tightly.

* * *

"Harry," Ron started, not sure how to continue with what needed to be said. Hermione looked up from her book, knowing the topic which Ron was trying to bring up.

"Harry," Ron started again, after clearing his throat. "There's something the two of us have been meaning to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" Harry said, looking up from the Quidditch magazine he had been flipping through.

"Well... I don't know how to say this. It's hard to bring up..."

"Ron, are you trying to tell me about the relationship you have with Hermione, because I already know you guys are an item."

"No, Harry, no, that's not it. Although it is something we've been meaning to talk about. Hermione and I got engaged two weeks before you were let out of hospital. With Voldemort's reign over, we figured why not." He saw Harry flinch, and his eyes turn shadowy at the mention of Voldemort.

"Congratulations guys!" Harry said, a smile across his lips, one that didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, but that's not what we need to talk about, is it Ron?" said Hermione, speaking up for the first time so far.

"Then what is it?" Harry queried.

"Well, like I said, it's hard to bring up..." Ron stammered.

"Harry," Hermione continued. "It's been six months since Voldemort's surrender, and since we found you. You've been out of hospital for a month now. I know that this is potentially very hard to discuss, but..." She trailed off.

"What we're trying to talk about, Harry, is what's going on with Voldemort." Ron finally said. "His trial hasn't even commenced yet, because there is an enormous amount of evidence to gather in which to charge him with. A lot of it has to do with you. Your parents, everything that happened at school, and now..."

"My enslavement?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Ron, I can talk about it you know. I was enslaved to Voldemort for four years. And yes it bothers me, it's still so fresh in my mind, and how I was... I was besotted with him. I don't know what happened... I suppose they're right, I went crazy. And now I'm free, but I don't know how to live, how to act... It's hard to live. But please don't be scared around me. I can't stand it."

"Harry... We're here for you. I don't know how much help Ron and I can be, but you have to know that we love you and care for you and don't want to see you hurting, so if there is anything we can do, please tell us."

"There's nothing you can do Hermione. Being here is enough."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Voldemort's trial starts next week. I wanted to know if you wanted to go to it, considering a lot of his offences are to do with you."

Harry gulped. "I don't know if I can. I want to see justice done... but being there, near him again, seeing him... I don't know that I can, Ron."

"We understand Harry," Hermione said, moving over to hug the now shaking Harry.

They sat there, Hermione rocking him for a little while, until Harry was able to compose himself once more, his eyes refocusing and coming back to the present.

"But... I think I need to go," Harry finally said.

* * *

"Order! Order in my courtroom!" the judge bellowed. "I realise that this is probably the biggest trial we'll see in over a hundred years, but I will not have such noise in my courtroom!"

The crowds settled down, and a hush came over them. Among the crowds, and in special reserved seating, were Harry, Ron and Hermione. All three would be giving evidence at some point in the trial, but that would be a long way away. Meanwhile, Harry was seated between his two best friends, and was shaking in fear at the thought of what was to come.

"Bring forth the prisoner," the judge called, and the courtroom doors opened. The entire room turned to watch the scene unfold.

Escorted by no less than ten Aurors, a wandless, bound and dirty Lord Voldemort was dragged into the room, stumbling and smelly.

Harry trembled at the sight, and looked away, a single tear falling from his eye.

Suddenly, there was a sound of commotion and Harry had to look back. Voldemort must have done something to anger the Aurors, because now one was striking him with a whip across the back. Suddenly, Harry reacted without even thinking.

He jumped to his feet, amid the catcalls and booing around him. "Stop," he whispered. They didn't hear him over the noise they were making, the judge banging away with his hammer, calling for order. He couldn't stand it. His Master was being hurt, the sounds around him were horrific and it was just too much.

"STOP!" he commanded, the ground thundering beneath him and the lights in the room flickering. "I said stop!"

The room fell completely still, all looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, his magic swirling through the room.

Voldemort looked up. Their eyes met. And Harry crumbled.

"No," he sobbed.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, realising that Harry was starting to revert back into Voldemort's toy. But she could do nothing as he fell to his knees, even here, between Hermione and Ron, metres and metres away from Voldemort.

And then Voldemort laughed.

A cruel, deep and menacing laugh that echoed around the silent room. Their precious Golden Boy was still his, no matter how much of a recovery he had made.

Hermione jumped to her feet. As an Auror Commander, she could take control of the situation, as nobody else seemed to be.

"Aurors! Take the prisoner back to his cell and await further instruction! Don't let him out of your sight!" She turned to the judge. "This trial is over for the day! It can reconvene tomorrow morning, and I pray that by then this will be a private trial. What on earth were you thinking, Minister," she glanced to the Minister who was seated nearby, "putting such a person to a _public_ trial. It's madness!"

Harry watched as his Master was dragged away, and back out the doors. He felt someone shaking him, someone calling his name, but he couldn't comprehend it. He needed his Master.

Suddenly, someone slapped him. It broke the fuzz, and he looked up at a grim looking Hermione.

"Ow," he said, bringing a hand up to rub his cheek.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, breaking down weeping at such a casual remark from him after what just happened. She fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Ron said, from next to them.

* * *

Harry lay awake and sleepless that night, thinking of the events that had occurred. He could vaguely hear Ron and Hermione arguing over whether he should be going back to the trial the next day. He knew he had to, but wasn't sure if he could survive once more. Anything they decided was pointless anyway, he had to make up his own mind. But it was their way of dealing, fighting with each other just seemed natural to Ron and Hermione. Just how he remembered them.

But that was Ron and Hermione. That was a part of how they functioned. They argued, they made up, they had sex, and remembered how much they loved each other, only to start the whole process over again. It was horribly 'normal'. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. As much as he loved them both...He couldn't stand the normality of it all. He'd been too different for too long...

He suddenly knew what had to be done. He rushed out of bed and to the writing desk in the corner of the small room allocated to him at the Burrow. He penned (quilled?) a short note, left it lying on the desk, quill on top, and then apparated away. It would be morning before anyone noticed he was gone, a good twelve hours away.

* * *

The Aurors on guard shifted uneasily.

Voldemort was imprisoned in a stone cell, surrounded on all walls by fifteen Aurors at every hour of the day. The only opening to his cell was the heavy stone door, where three Aurors were constantly at watch. The stone cell was surrounded by another great wall, which had a patrol of twenty guards to ensure that if something happened and he got out of the first cell, he wouldn't escape past the second wall. The whole place was covered in anti-diapparation spells, anti-portkey spells and spells to ground all persons on broomsticks thirty yards before they even came close.

He was definitely a high security prisoner.

Despite all the protection around him, all of a sudden one Harry Potter appeared inside Voldemort's cell. The guards on duty were up on their feet in alarm at the intrusion, but they got no further, as Harry's magic engulfed all thirty-five Aurors in the vicinity and they fell to the ground, stunned.

Harry then looked to Voldemort, who had risen to his feet and was now standing in the middle of the cell.

"Harry... What are you doing here, my pet?"

Harry fell to his knees.

"Master, I came to save you. You can't have surrendered, please don't tell me you've given up!"

Voldemort chuckled. "Still calling me Master I see? No matter how much they claimed to have 'cured' you, you will always be mine."

"Yes, always. Always yours."

"You were very clever, my pet, breaking in here, stunning all those guards, and without a wand, my, my. Your powers are very strong once more I see." Voldemort had moved forward and was now circling around the kneeling Harry.

"I did it all for you, and my powers are all yours."

"_Very_ good, my pet."

Voldemort finally stopped circling, and moved in to Harry. He stroked his pet's hair, one could almost say lovingly. And Harry responded ever so nicely, leaning in to the touch, soft murmurs of pleasure escaping his lips.

"Shall we abandon this prison then, pet? Take us somewhere safe and private. I've missed you so, and I believe you need to be reacquainted with the feeling of me inside you."

Harry whimpered at the thought, the promise of what was to come. He gripped his master's hand and apparated them to the best place he could think of, where no one would find them for the moment.

The Shrieking Shack.

A few hours here, then they would be gone. Voldemort would build up his strength and following once more, and they would once again take on the world.

* * *

Clothes that he had forever been uncomfortable wearing were stripped from his body. He was slammed onto the bed.

Voldemort was rough and hurried; after all, he'd been denied the use of his slave for six months.

The Dark Lord undid his own pants, disgusting prison attire as it was, and pulled out his erect and weeping cock. Harry gulped, knowing his Master's mood, and suspecting that he would get no preparation even after such a long time apart.

Voldemort was above him on the bed and their eyes met. The Dark Lord knew his slave was completely his, adored him, totally loyal to him. His slave probably loved him too, to show such devotion. But all Voldemort felt was cruel satisfaction to have complete control over his once archenemy.

His Master bent and captured his lips in a rough and vicious kiss. Their tongue's met, and Voldemort growled at his slave's audacity, biting his slave's lower lip until it bled in punishment. Harry moaned and bucked his hips, accepting the punishment, but unable to control his natural impulse.

Harry felt as his Master's hands wrapped around his own small penis and brought him to complete hardness, their kiss still continuing.

Voldemort broke away and brought two fingers to his slave's mouth.

"Suck."

Harry looked at him surprised, but did as told. He made a real show of it too; sucking his Lord's fingers like it was his prick.

"Enough," Voldemort commanded, and instantly Harry stopped. Harry then felt the fingers at his entrance, slowly working their way inside him. He didn't expect this. He expected to be brutally taken, ripped, torn, no preparation at all. This was something totally new.

His eyes met once more with Voldemort's, his confusion held in his look.

"For your loyalty," was all the explanation that came.

The fingers moved in and out of his tight channel, stretching him, until another was added, and then another. Voldemort didn't want him too prepared however; he still wanted it to hurt. He pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at his whimpering slave's entrance.

He slammed into Harry violently, all the way to the hilt, and his slave arched his back off the bed and let out a scream, what was to be the first of many agonising screams of many for that night.

* * *

The sun rose, and dawn came and went. It was well into mid morning before anyone came to wake Harry, thinking he needed his sleep. It was good that he was finally able to sleep through the night, on a bed as well.

When Hermione finally knocked on his door, thinking it was about time he got up at 11am in the morning, still no one suspected a thing.

Hermione knocked. And knocked.

No response.

She knocked once more and still there was no movement from Harry's room. Deciding to find out what was going on inside Harry's room, she pushed the door open to find Harry's bed empty.

Was he up already? She could have sworn that no one had seen him so far this morning. He was supposed sleeping in, according to Mrs Weasley! She took another quick glance around the room before –

She spotted a piece of paper and quill with fresh ink on it on the writing desk.

Suspicious, she made her way over to the desk and picked up the paper. Written on it was a hurriedly scribbled note.

"_To My Family,_

_I'm so sorry. I love you all, but I just can't be normal. It's not who I am. He owns me, I'm his property. _

_Please don't be sad, this is just how it has to be._

_Love ...__Harry_

_Lord Voldemort's slave."_

Hermione gasped as she finished reading the note, tears falling freely from her eyes. Harry was gone for good this time, she could feel it.

He was truly Lord Voldemort's slave now.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the last bit. I hope you've enjoyed this here little story and I hope that you do indeed review and tell me what you thought of the piece, as I'm rather fond of this work. Also, if you find that you are over eighteen (age of consent) and are of a legal age to view adult material, this is also posted on Adult Fanfiction, under the same username and title, with an extended sex scene. I'm not going to hold myself responsible if you're not of age yet and are found trying to get into the smut however, so my suggestion to read the extended version is only to those over eighteen.

So thanks for reading, and I really do hope you leave a review!


End file.
